


Leap Second（01-02）

by Pon_Hanatou



Series: Digimon [2]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_Hanatou/pseuds/Pon_Hanatou
Summary: The latest time which a leap second added was in the dying moments of 2008.That day Lee saw him in his computer-his crush gave him a hug,used the untouched arms to his finger.记忆中最近一次的闰秒出现在2008年的那个夏天，他的暗恋对象以一个不可置信的形态出现在他的电脑里，用他隔着屏幕无法触碰的手臂拥抱了他的手指。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed that the cartoon began in 2000，so lee and takato should be 18 old in 2008.
> 
> And the AI that Takato turned into is not all same as Jarvis-He is a human indeed,maybe call him a electronic housekeeper is more more suitable.

THE FIRST SECOND

［系统启动，正在初始化程序——］

［检查完毕，程序一切正常，正在进入管理系统——］

［启动完毕。］

“早上好李先生，今天是2008年6月30日，广州气温30度，户外空气状况良好，适宜户外运动，根据您昨天的设定，今天中午十二点您要参加高中同学聚会，现在是早上9点，您还有两个小时的准备时间。”

深色短发的少年依靠在床头的靠枕上，面前展开的荧光操作板正显示着今天的日程，新式的智能AI正有条不紊的操作着公寓灯光的亮度以适应主人刚刚醒来还没完全进入工作状态的眼部神经。  
换好服装，18岁的李健良关掉墙壁上AI的开关，起身参加班里的同学聚会。

身形瘦高的男主人走后不久，公寓内刚刚关闭的AI指示灯再次亮起。

 

“救救我，健——”

 

牧野留姬刚赶到淀桥商业街的时候，施工队已经基本上把这里的高楼拆了个稀巴烂。矢来町和五丁目离得并不近，再加上升入中学时的全封闭式管理让她获取消息的速度也慢了不知道多少倍——商业街的拆迁工作早在半个月前就已经开始了。

“跟你说了多少次了我也不知道啊！”少女烦躁的抓了一把额前的刘海，无视身边刚赶来的秋山辽复杂的眼神，在松田宅附近又转了一圈。

“启人妈妈给你和健良都没有打通电话，健太和博和早就搬走了，只联络到了我。”

最终两人坐在送留姬回家路上遇见的咖啡厅里，可可的香气暂时压下了少女胸中的烦闷，连理智也都清醒了不少：“也就是说，启人其实已经昏迷了……四年？”

可能吗？昏迷四年，身体怎么可能撑得住？

“不，”少年敛起嘴角的笑意，“启人的妈妈说，他的身体是一个月前突然出现的，在此之前，他曾经回去了一趟数码宝贝世界，一直行踪不明。”

“我一直不知道他们现在在哪，手里只有阿姨发给我的几张照片。”秋山辽递过来的手机上是启人妈妈发送过来的几张住院中的启人近况，之前相知的温润少年安静的躺在病床上，浑身上下插满了输液管和心电监测器的感应极，双眼紧紧地闭合着，丝毫不见曾经活泼的样子。

牧野留姬眼前蓦然一黑：“怎么会这样……”坐在对面的秋山辽一看她的脸色瞬间一慌，趁她还没倒下去扶住了少女略显单薄的肩膀。

“启人一定是在数码宝贝世界遇到了什么。”深吸一口气，留姬也不知道自己哪里来的确定，“一定是。”

 

“……一号？”从KTV回到家的李健良盯着屋里的一片漆黑蹙紧了眉头。

AI坏了？

他伸手反复开启名为一号的AI的智能开关，然而屋内响起的只有他手下开关反复被按响的噼啪声。几次试了无果，他正想放弃给父亲打电话让他过来修理，刚被按上的开关自己拨到了on的位置，一阵刺耳的电流声弥漫过后，模模糊糊的，李健良仿佛听到了非常熟悉而又拗口的自己的名字。

“救救我，健良——”

 

分辨出那几个藏在电流声里的字母，李健良勉强拼凑出这一句没头没尾的话：“你是谁？”

那头似乎被噎了一下，电流声响了好大一阵子才发出别的声音：“启人，松田启——”话音未落，室内的灯光突然亮起，刺耳电流声戛然而止，一号平稳无波的电子女声温婉的向主人表达歉意：“李先生，十分抱歉，由于病毒干扰，未能及时应答。”

“……病毒？”少年的眉头拧的更紧。

 

“啊不行，又失败了！”褐发的少年沮丧的一屁股坐到地上，刚刚被防火墙烧过的帽衫正被二进制码缝补被其所伤的巨大孔洞。

红色的数码兽乖巧的蹲坐在他面前，自觉当一个柔软不了多少的抱枕：“启人不要放弃！你都找到健的公寓了，一定能找到漏洞的！”

“话是这么说……”松田启人沮丧的叹了口气，“都8年了啊…”

18岁的松田启人，意识已经被锁在数码宝贝世界8年。

 

一切都是有契机的。

就如松田启人不知道为什么自己会同基尔兽一样变成病毒般的存在，当他再次醒来发现自己被困在一个方形晶体里时，之前还张牙舞爪想要烧死自己的防火墙早就已经不见。

“基尔兽？”他不太确定的开口。

回答他的果然只有一片荧蓝色的二进制码和空荡的回声——他好不容易找到并相遇的基尔兽不见了。

这个认知对他来说十分可怕，无法与别人交谈的8年时间正常人无法想象，基尔兽如同松田启人的信号接收器，维持着他作为人类的理智——准确的说，是病毒化的启人内里人类数据那部分的理智。  
“有…有人吗…”他试探着向四周伸出手，触碰晶体的四周，数据化的身体毫无障碍的穿透外壁，却在壁外散成了数据碎片。

 

少年蓦地瞪大了瞳孔。

他被困住了。

 

李健良又一次打不开自己家的AI。

不过这一次他长了个心眼，反复试了开关无果之后，他直接打开了电脑终端——就在他书房的电脑里，然后在那片蓝色的背景中，一个想都不敢想的人形模模糊糊的出现在他的屏幕里。

“启……启人？”

少年头深深埋在自己的臂弯里，柔软的褐色短发因为无重力的原因微微蓬起来，抽条长高的身子缩成一团，一看就是在哭的样子。

你看，那人因为自己叫了他一声，就微微颤抖了一下。

健良还有些不确定这人是不是八年没见的好伙伴，犹豫了一下，他还是敲了敲屏幕：“你是…启人吗？”

这下屏幕里的人终于有了明显的反应，短发微动，从那双锁住面容的双臂里，慢慢露出来一个带着惊愕，不可置信，喜悦等等情绪的，哭的梨花带雨的脸。

“…健？”那人还有些不敢确认，屏幕里的身子悄悄挪过来打量着自己的五官。李健良鬼使神差的伸出手指碰碰那张哭的泛红的脸——果不其然触感是一片冰凉，然而启人仿佛是确定了什么，下一秒整张脸都贴了上来。

“健！”带着哭腔的少年音细细的通过音响传到他的耳朵里，连带着大脑都瞬间停止了思考。

2008年7月1日，他暗恋了8年的人出现在他的电脑屏幕里，用一张哭泣的脸拥抱了他的手指。

 

 

THE SECOND SECOND

你永远无法想象和自己的暗恋情人通过电脑屏幕对话的样子。

“健良…七点半了…”早晨会有这样一句犹豫着的，嗫喏着想伪装成正经语气的声音提醒你起床，明明是简单的几个平假名，在李健良刚刚转醒的脑海中要费很大力气转换成中文，然后才能回想起来现在的AI并不是一号，而是莫名其妙的出现在自己电脑屏幕里的松田启人。

明明应该在日本，却出现在中国的，松田启人。

“早上好，启人。”褪去初见时的尴尬和无措，早熟的李同学已经回归了平时云淡风轻的温柔面孔，面前的操作板里显示着少年有点像打了柔光特效的脸，红宝石一般的眸子不安的盯着自己，似乎害怕一个不留神就被防火墙烧掉。

少年点点屏幕里那人的鼻头：“别看了，一号的系统我已经关掉啦。”

鼻尖传来一点酸麻的触感，仿佛真的被触碰了一样，启人揉揉鼻子，好奇的要打量八年没见的少年的房间。

“健良你一个人住？”

他打开客厅的房门，端着电脑坐在正中央的沙发上，按开全息扫描的开关让电脑里的启人可以通过数据流环视整个公寓：“嗯，我在广州读书，家里人还都在香港。”

“诶好厉害……”松田启人正附体在角落的监控摄像头里，用摄像机的视角俯瞰几十平米的房间。

“启人呢？”话题一转，李健良问起他的近况，“还是住在新宿？”手下正不停地摆弄着电脑里多出来的应该是属于他的程序，没有注意到正询问的对象陷入了一阵可疑的沉默。

“我啊，可能已经死了吧。”

 

·  
2010年夏。

扛着一袋子基尔兽面包的男孩子被正急着赶路的少年撞倒在地，牛奶和芝士的香气从没有系好口的包装袋里尽数泄漏。他非常惋惜的看着给许久未见的基尔兽准备的不幸殒命的几个面包，半晌才抬头和停步的罪魁祸首打招呼。那人和自己一样带着硕大的护目镜，一双和自己有些相似的琥珀色瞳仁里好似透着些许熟悉的光芒。

“实在不好意思！我没想到这里居然还有别人所以…”

“没关系没关系！”他忙摆手表示自己并不在意几个面包，“只是几个面包而已…你是？”

“神原拓也。”少年看着他似乎想起了什么，“你也是被爷爷从别的时空召唤过来的拯救者？”

启人点点头。他是距离被召唤的时间间隔最短的拯救者，当时传送来的数据里，大多数英雄们来自平行甚至更晚的时间，而他几乎是仅隔了几个月。

尤其是真正见到在秋山辽口中所言只有在网路上才有传闻的几位少年之后，连小学都还没有毕业的松田启人发现，这次他是真正意义上的后辈。

“害怕吗？”拓也拍拍他的肩，“除了你之外年龄最小的就是我了，有什么话的话可以和我说哦。”

他眨眨眼睛看着覆在肩上的手，指尖温暖可触，在那一丝温度抵达心口的一瞬间，脑海里却蓦地浮现出另一只手掌，带着同龄人没有的粗砺薄茧，用不容拒绝的力度拽着他逃离脚下万丈的深渊。

 

然而就在一切尘埃落定的时候，他触碰着那堵厚重的防火墙，第一次感到如此的无助和心慌。

这一次葛拉尼无法载着他，时光机不能等他，他为建良留姬揣着的来自数码兽们的礼物无法传递过去——现实世界的模样清晰可见，然而当他试图穿越过去时才发现，在他离开的这段时间，一堵来自现实世界的防火墙牢牢的堵住了两处的入口。

他的身体以肉眼可见的速度被防火墙迅速消融，神原拓也先于他反应过来，趁着少年还没感觉到灼伤的痛楚之前扯回了他的手臂。

数码晶界里庞大的数据库迅速修补着他几乎残损了一半的手臂，启人瞪着一双眼，嘴角微扯似乎是想要说出来什么，许久之后只是憋回了眼角几乎就要汹涌而出的泪水，好看的眸子里波澜壮阔的水光映着神原拓也几乎无法承受的酸楚。

不属于这个世界的英雄们依次离开，他本应该排在神原拓也的前面，带着自己应有的微笑和伙伴们告别——而现在他只能缩在公爵兽的怀里，告诉自己不能哭。

在那之后的漫长等待，他早已分不清到底是数据形成的虚拟体，还是他所见的不远处闪着稀碎星芒的图幕的确是现实世界为了让他不落泪而透现的真实。

 

．  
“你别动！”

“我才没动！”

“抬头，稍微往左偏一点，那个角度是不是能看见？”

东京的街头，两个看起来就不怎么和谐的一对少年少女举着一张照片四处取景，燥热的夏天似乎沾染了生灵的温度，路过的群众路过两人时不约而同的留给秋山辽一个意味深长的白眼。

年满22的青年擦了擦额角的汗，自动把白眼里藏的意味翻译了一下——

这个人居然把自己的女朋友气成这样。

 

这能怪我吗！我都努力了8年了还没把人家拐回家呢！

 

无力的扇扇风，秋山辽自认倒霉的举着照片和“暂时还没有成为自己女朋友”的留姬寻找着照片里那栋小楼。

那是秋山辽从网路里拦截下来的一张几年前的数据流截图，带着棒球帽的少年正从和他格式几乎一样的数码世界的出口出来，参差不齐的洞口右下方缺出的缝隙里，堪堪露出一半模糊的脸。秋山辽的重点并不是这个，仅凭一张高斯模糊的图自然无法证明他是谁，而那人的上方，是熟悉到极致的公爵兽的披风。

答案昭然若揭。

 

·  
来自少年的故事通过脑波的形式叙述给AI的创造者，身处发明者地位的李健良突然有些庆幸是自己创造了名为一号的试用品——他的暗恋对象在缝隙里选择了他，在最无助迷茫的时候呼唤了他。

启人自然没想到他的叙述形象到连内心活动都可以传递给对方，所以在听完整个事件以后眼神都不太对了的李同学以后，没来由的脊椎骨窜上一阵凉意。

“这么算来，启人你至少已经与世隔绝了七年。”与启人相反的汹涌的暖意激荡着他的意识，李健良努力摆出一副严肃的语气。

“也不算吧……”他弱弱的开口，“我可以透过防火墙看的……”

“但是正常情况下这个时候你应该已经快高中毕业了。”

“……”

得逞的大灰狼骄傲的摇了摇尾巴：“来补习吧，启人。”

李健良的脑海中已经开始构建了好几个可以适用于“松田启人”的新程序——首先他可以打一个中文补丁进去，这样少年叫自己名字的时候就不用因为那蹩脚的发音而省去最后一个字，虽然“健”这个字也足够让自己暗自偷笑许久；课堂上的补习可以用市面上买的学习软件，但是身体上的补习嘛，看许久不运动的启人君在自己电脑里打太极似乎也不错？

还有启人做的面包他也好久没有吃了，可以在厨房里也做一个人形的机器人联动启人的意识给自己做饭吃……哎呀如果直接说想摸摸他会不会把他赶跑？

各怀心事的两个人对望许久，被肖想的少年几乎溺在对方暗沉如海的眸子里，早就忘了自己的初衷是向李健良寻求帮助找回身体然后返回现实世界——后者自然也早就忘了这一茬，少年呈现在屏幕里的样子——18岁的松田启人，看起来就很柔软的发丝，漂亮的红色眼眸，纤细的双臂，每一样都让和其分别了7年的李健良有想要触碰的冲动。

暗恋对象出现在自己屏幕里的第二天，李健良发现对方似乎对自己也有不一般的好感。


End file.
